Warriors: War of RockClan
by I Am Kurtain
Summary: Canceled :D
1. Chapter 1

Warriors

The War of RockClan

By: I Am Kurtain

Prologue

Night has taken its toll on the mountains. A light drizzle had started shortly after sun fell. A black she-cat quickly ran through the trees. She pauses and then starts running again. It jumps and climbs up a tree to the very top. Dogs surrounded the trunk of the tree. The cat jumped off the tree, taking a massive risk. It lands hard and injures one of is legs. She runs away from the dogs, who had retreated thinking the cat was gone. The cat went up to a rock and lie down next to it. It drifted into sleep, its nose pressed against the cold rock.

Shortly after falling asleep the cat opened its eyes to see Starclan. She looked around and called out " Ivyclaw? Are you there father?" the cat called out. " Yes Nightflower." a brown tom said, walking out next to his daughter. "I have not seen you for a while. I thought you had been ignoring me." Ivyclaw meowed curiously. " Sorry. I have been busy with RockClan. Many cats have been injured as of late." Nightflower said, looking down at the floor, ashamed that she was lying to her father. The real reason was because she had broken the medicine cat law and had kits. She had them in the woods and claimed she found them while looking for herbs.

"Very well" Ivyclaw said, before adding " I suppose your here for a prophecy?". Night flower chuckled and mewed " I suppose I am.". "All right, well here you go," Ivyclaw said, clearing his throat. " The greatest war shall depend in the hands of two cats. The fate of RockClan depends on what side there fighting for." Icyclaw said in a voice that wasn't his own. Shortly after he faded away into mist. " Wait! What does that mean? Father? Please! Tell me!" Nightflower cried out. But sadly for her, she wouldn't get anymore information and she woke from her dream.

That morning she went to her leader and told him of the prophecy. " What do you think it means Lightstar?" Nightflower asked. " I don't know. All I know is we must prepare for a war." Lightstar said, though his mind was in another world. Nightflower walked to the medicine cats den and started organizing herbs. _Who will be the cats? And which side will they fight for? _She thought about this for quite some time before going to the nursery. "How are the new kits?" she asked Morningclaw, who had been providing the kits milk. " There fine. Full of energy though and always getting into trouble. Firekit! Get off of your brothers head!" Morningclaw sighed. " But Graykit started it!" Firekit complained. " Did not!" yelled Graykit before flippign his brother over. Soon they were wrestling again before collapsing off of each other and laughing. Nightflower shook her head.

Meanwhile in another part of the moutains. " Come on! What are we?" a white cat with claws around his next yelled. Twenty other cats with claws yelled out after him " The New BloodClan!" The white cat spoke again " What will we do?". The other cats replied " Kill all in our way!". "Alright BloodClan lets GO KILL THOSES CATS!" the white cat screamed.

Authors Note: Well there you go. My first attempt at a fanfiction. Ever. I'll put up chapter one once I get at least 10 reviews. Or 2 people say they liked it. Please review. New Bloodclan? New Firestar as Firekit? New Graystripe as Graykit? Also known as I was out of ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

War of RockClan

Chapter One

The New Apprentinces

By I Am Kurtain (Or Kurt.)

It was 6 moons after the birth of Firekit and Graykit. The kits had become very trusted by Lightstar. The main reason was for this was because they had always done as they had asked, and had started being treated like apprentices at 4 1/2th moons. Since they now officially are apprentices at the age of 6 moons, they had already been sent on there first patrol. This, is there first patrol.

Graypaw walked next to Firepaw as they tried to catch up to the patrol. The patrol had consisted of Graypaw, Firepaw, Thorntail, and Waterclaw. Waterclaw, being most experienced had taken the front of the patrol, while Thorntail was taken back to camp by Firepaw and Graypaw, because of a bad leg injury. Graypaw sniffed the air and then instructed Firepaw to follow him. They ran in the direction of Waterclaw and eventually got to what seemed like a nightmare. Waterclaw's body lay there, cold and lifeless as a group of cats sat around his body laughing. When they saw the two apprentices, they immediately darted at them.

Firepaw instantly turned around to run with Graypaw. When he noticed the cats had caught up to them, Firepaw tried running faster. This was before he noticed Graypaw stopping and turning to fight them. "Graypaw you mouse-brain start running!" Firepaw yelled angrily at his brother. Graypaw turned and shouted back " No! I'm not just going to be the brother of Firepaw anymore! I will be Graypaw!". Firepaw shook his head and continued running. He hoped he would get back to camp in time to get a patrol and save his brother.

When Graypaw saw his brother was away he started talking to the cats. " Stop! I wish to help you." he said, smirking. A white cat, apparently leader walked up to him. " You wish to betray your brother and your friends?" he asked, curiously. "What friends? I hate every cat there. And my brother? He's holding me back!" Graypaw said,in a amused sort of tone. "Well Graypaw, is it? " the white cat said before adding " I am Whiteleaf. I am the leader of BloodClan." he finished. Graypaw then politely said " Hello Whiteleaf. I am willing to give you information about our camp and make it so you will rule this place.". Whiteleaf thought about this before smiling. " I would like to rule this territory. Alright Graypaw, you have a deal. Report back to me here in two days and we will discuss this further." Whiteleaf said as he and his clan turned away. " See you soon." Graypaw smirked.

Firepaw and about 4 warriors he didn't really know the names of came charging back to Graypaw. He found his brother and started yelling at him. " Graypaw are you insane!?!?! You could have been killed!" Firepaw shouted. " I managed to get them to let me be. I negotiated with them. All I had to do was tell them were a nearby group of cats were. They think our camp is on the other side of the mountains." Graypaw replied, acting smart. "Well done." one of the warriors said. " You may have saved as all." another one added. " Nice one." Firepaw said to his brother. "Wait, we have sad news about Waterclaw." Graypaw announced grimly. Firepaw finished it for him, saying " When we got back from getting Thorntail to camp, we found Waterclaw's lifeless body.". The rest of the cats gasped in surprise. "Waterclaw?" a cat said disbelieving. Firepaw and Graypaw said nothing more but lead them to Waterclaw's body.

When the rest of the clan saw the body of the dead she-cat, her mate ran up. " No! Waterclaw! You can't be gone!" he cried. Nightflower walked up and started calming the tom down. "Calm Treefire. She's with StarClan now." Nightflower said, looking at the body of her dead friend. Firepaw and Graypaw payed there respects to her and walked to the apprentice's den. " A sad day when the deputy dies." Firepaw said grimly.

" Firepaw, I want to talk to you about something." Graypaw said, looking at the ground. Firepaw nodded for Graypaw to continue. " I didn't tell them we lived on the other side of he mountain. I told the cats I would provide them with information on our camp." Graypaw admitted. "What? Your not going to give them correct information are you?" Firepaw said, startled. " No of course not! I'm going to give them fake information so we'll be ready for there attack!" Graypaw said calmly. Firepaw thought about this and actually thought it was a good idea. " Alright. I will give you some information you can use to fool them. Now lets try and get some sleep." Firepaw said, and his brother nodded his agreement. Firepaw lie down and started plotting what they would have to say so they win the upcoming battle.

Closing the Kurtain: Hey! Get it? Since I Am Kurtain I'm calling my Authors Note closing the Kurtain? Ha? Ha? Anyways this is a day late. And it says I put up the prologue on the 18th. I didn't. It went up the 17th. This was SUPPOSED to be up on the 18th but I was lazy. So I gave you a long chapter.

Anyways I would like to thank tcatmaher for reviewing. Since you were my first reviewer you get to create the new RockClan deputy. Put it in your next review, if you review this again. Alright. Next chapter either up the 20th or 21st. I'll try and put one up at least every two days. Alright...Later!


End file.
